One of the correction amounts that are sequentially calculated in a conventional machine tool control device while executing a machining program is a correction amount for correcting a thermal displacement amount of a machine tool. For example, there is a machine tool control device that sequentially calculates and uses a thermal displacement amount as a correction value until a saturated thermal displacement amount is reached and uses the saturated thermal displacement amount as a correction value once the saturated thermal displacement amount has been reached (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
There is also a numerical control device that includes sequential analysis control means for reading and executing a machining program for machining a workpiece one line at a time and advance analysis control means for preliminarily decoding the machining program in a lump and converting and executing the machining program in a predetermined form. The numerical control device controls an operation of a machine tool via the sequential analysis control means or the advance analysis control means (see Patent Literature 2, for example).